Chapter 3
In a Sky That Twinkles with Memories is the third chapter of Abi Umeda's manga Children of the Whales. Summary Chakuro, Ouni, and Lykos arrive on the mysterious ship. Ouni angrily confronts Lykos, asking her if the "beat-up ship" was the entirety of her world, while Chakuro tells him to stop. Lykos, unfazed, brushes him off and states that they really don't know anything.They continue onwards, and see a mass grave where Lykos buried all of her comrades. Chakuro and Ouni then follow Lykos into a mysterious building housing a bizarre creature. Lykos explains that it is a Nous, a being "descended from the heavens" that absorbs and consumes emotions. She tells them that the outside world that they want to know about is ruled by people with no feelings, waging an endless war. Lykos then asks the two to leave her there alone to die. Ouni, stating that he doesn't care about losing his emotions, grabs the Nous. Chakuro, attempting to stop him, ends up falling into the Nous.Then, he sees thousands of images flash through his mind in a rush. Lykos ends up pulling him out of the Nous. A search party arrives, and the three are taken back to the Mud Whale. The committee of elders prohibits any travel to Lykos' island. Chakuro and Ouni are imprisoned in the belly of the ship, and Lykos is detained in the tower. Chakuro ends up being released after two days because someone saw Ouni forcing him to go, although Chakuro notes to himself that that isn't really true.Chakuro then meets up with Sami, Nezu, and Ro. According to data collected over the years, the Great Flying is due to take place soon. During the Great Flying, Hoshiboshi crickets migrate from the Mud Whale. The people of the Mud Whale look forward to this. Chakuro then runs away from his friends. In the tower, Neri introduces herself to Lykos as the Unmarked who sees to the needs of the elders. Lykos tells her that she cannot bear to be away from the ship, and she can't bear having emotions. Suddenly, Chakuro pops through the window. He begs Neri to let Lykos watch the Great Flying with him and his friends, and then whisks her away. Chakuro uses his sand cloak to disguise Lykos, and his friends tease him. On the way up, Sami asks Chakuro to carry her, and he tells her that she's too heavy. Angry, Sami runs past Chakuro to the top by herself. Tobi herds his younger siblings up the path, Masoh carries Shinono's child for her, and Kuchiba and Taisha head up the path together. Lykos tells Chakuro that she remembered an incident from her childhood. When she was seven, her family sent her off to a military training academy, and her parents and brother carried her luggage for her. Chakuro remembers that he saw that inside of the Nous, and tells Lykos that they're the same after all. Chakuro tells Lykos that she should stay on the Mud Whale with everyone else. Lykos attempts to tell Chakuro something, but is interrupted by the beginning of the Great Flying. At the end, Chakuro narration omninously notes that his official records as the archivist end that day, and all further accounts are from his personal diary. Category:Chapters